This application claims the priority of 197 11 868.2, filed Mar. 21, 1997, the disclosure of prior German application which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a safety arrangement for a cargo space of a motor vehicle having a flexible planar structure which, for an inoperative position, can be rolled up in a housing and, for an operative position which separates the cargo space from a passenger space of the motor vehicle, can be pulled out of the housing, in which case the housing can be positioned on opposite sides in vehicle-fixed receiving devices radially with respect to a longitudinal axis of the housing.
For station wagons, it is generally known to dispose a safety net for separating a cargo space from a passenger space of the station wagon so that it can be rolled up in a housing. The housing itself has a cartridge-shaped design and, at its opposite ends, is positioned in vehicle-fixed receiving devices. The receiving devices are provided approximately at the level of a vehicle side edge in lateral walls of the cargo space. However, particularly in the case of impact loads on the station wagon, the housing can be thrown out of the lateral holding devices whereby the safety function is no longer ensured.
It is an object of the invention to provide a safety arrangement of the initially mentioned type whose safety function also remains ensured during impact loads upon the motor vehicle.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention in that at least one fixing element is applied to the housing which connects the housing in a force-transmitting manner with a vehicle-fixed plane spaced from the receiving devices. This achieves an additional fixing for the housing which, also during impact loads, ensures that the housing is held in the vehicle-fixed receiving devices. The used term of the housing also includes a two-part housing which only consists of two cup-type lateral parts which reach over the opposite sides of a securing shaft for the planar structure and which are connected with one another by way of the securing shaft or other axial connections. By means of the solution according to the invention, the housing is pressed in a force-transmitting manner radially to the longitudinal axis of the housing into a seat in the receiving devices so that also, in the case of high loads upon the motor vehicle, the secure positioning of the housing is maintained.
In a development of preferred embodiments of the invention, the vehicle-fixed plane is arranged at least approximately in the radial alignment of the vehicle-fixed receiving devices. This permits the designing of the at least one fixing element in a simple manner as a tension or pressure element which presses the housing by a corresponding tension load or pressure load into the seat of the receiving devices.
In a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, a tension belt is provided as the fixing element which can be adjusted in its length and which can be anchored on the vehicle-fixed plane. This is a particularly simple and low-cost development which, because of the length adjustability of the tension belt, can also be used in different vehicle types.
As a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, a cargo space floor is provided as the vehicle-fixed plane which is provided with at least one anchoring point for fastening the at least one fixing element. Advantageously, already existing cargo space eyes can be used as anchoring points for the fixing element or elements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.